


Messages unsent

by DontMessUpMyTempo



Category: EXO, NCT (Band), SHINee, SuperM, WAYV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Set after the Hello82 interview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontMessUpMyTempo/pseuds/DontMessUpMyTempo
Summary: Taemin accidentally reads a message Mark was too chicken to send. And then he does it again. And again.
Relationships: Mark Lee (NCT)/Lee Taemin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 133





	Messages unsent

It’s almost like a tradition now to hang out in Baekhyun’s hotel room after the schedules. They used to make plans beforehand at first („Do you guys want to hang out later?” „Sure, where do we meet?” „Leader’s room?” „Only if you guys clean up after yourselves.” „Leader’s room it is!”) but now it’s a routine for all of them to go back to the hotel, change into comfy clothes and then head straight to Baekhyun’s room. Even though they’re all wrung out and tired at the end of the day they genuinely enjoy each other’s company and always choose to hang out together instead of holing up on their own.

Taemin is the type of person to really cherish his time alone but he wouldn’t give this up either. A small smile stretches his lips as he hears Lucas and Kai bickering about which movie to watch while Ten reads out various titles as he's scrolling through the latest uploads on Netflix.

Taemin is sitting on the floor with Mark by his side, back resting against the bed. He suddenly remembers the interview they had earlier on today and turns his head to Mark.

„Give me your phone.”

Mark blinks at him questioningly but obeys, reaching into his pocket to pull his phone out and pass it to Taemin. „What for?”

„Wanna change how you saved me. ‘Taemin hyung’ is rather cold, don’t you think? At least add an emoticon or something, you meanie.” Taemin says and presses the unlock button. „Finger.”

Mark puts his thumb against the fingerprint sensor and when the screen unlocks he raises to his feet. „Gonna quickly grab some snacks from my room. Don’t let anyone take my spot okay, hyung?”

„Sure.” Taemin replies and then looks down at the phone in his hand. Instead of a homescreen he sees a texting app Mark didn’t close and he wouldn’t pay any attention to it if it wasn’t for his own name glaring back at him. There’s an unsent message typed in the box below their conversation and Taemin doesn’t really mean to read it but it’s short and it just of kind of happens.

_Hyung do you want to go grab a coffee with me?_

They did go grab a coffee together about 2 hours ago. Except it was Taeyong who texted him, telling him that Mark wanted to go grab a coffee and asking if Taemin wanted to join them.

It bothers him.

Did Mark think it would be awkward with just the 2 of them and decided to make Taeyong tag along? Sure, he and Mark aren’t absolute besties just yet but he thought they were pretty close so this revelation leaves a rather unpleasant feeling in his chest. Also, even if Mark thought Taeyong’s presence was needed he could’ve texted Taemin himself. Why did he make Taeyong do it? Taemin frowns at the phone, unconsciously biting the inside of his cheek. Maybe he’s reading too much into it. Mark treats him exactly the same as all the other members, until now nothing has happened to prove otherwise.

He keeps staring blankly at the message until the screen goes black. Someone plops down next to him but he’s so deep in his thoughts he doesn’t even register it.

„Did you change it?”

Taemin’s head snaps to his left to see Mark blinking at him curiously, hugging a bag of chips and a plastic cup filled with watermelon cubes to the brim.

„What?” Taemin asks distractedly and when his brain catches up he looks down at Mark’s phone in his hands and clears his throat. „Oh. I-uh. I accidentally pressed the lock button before I could do anything.” he lies and gives Mark his phone back with an innocent smile.

Mark doesn’t seem to suspect anything. He cackles and offers his watermelon to Taemin. With everyone set and ready Ten presses play to start the movie and Taeyong quickly jumps off the bed to switch the lights off for a cinema-like effect before running back to cuddle into Baekhyun’s side.

The movie is good, not the best Taemin has ever seen but definitely interesting enough to keep his attention. Mark doesn’t seem to like it as much though, with the corner of his eye Taemin sees him messing with his phone about 15 minutes into the movie.

„Hyung.” Mark whispers, not to disturb the others, and pokes Taemin in the ribs. „Look.”

Taemin tears his eyes away from the TV and turns his head to see Mark showing him his phone screen, his eyes wide and sparkly with excitement. When Taemin’s pupils adjust to the sudden brightness he makes out a contacts list and among all the names looking exactly the same he immediately spots his, distinguishing itself with a red heart emoticon added at the end. _Taeminie hyung_ ♥️

Taemin feels a little _something_ in his chest. He doesn’t know what that is and he chooses not to dwell on it. He grins at Mark and lifts his hand to ruffle his hair affectionately.

„Markie shut that damn screen off, we’re trying to watch a movie here.”

Mark jumps at Baekhyun’s loud voice, blushing slightly in embarrassment. „Sorry.” he mumbles and ducks his head, hurriedly locking the phone.

Taemin completely forgets about the unsent message. A week later they’re on a set, shooting for a magazine which is supposed to come out next month. They’re already finished with their group photos and now it’s time for the members to do their individual shots, starting with Kai.

The rest of SuperM is in the waiting room, chatting, catching up on some sleep or playing around. Taemin is sitting on a worn out leather couch with Mark, watching as he plays some racing game on his phone. Mark lets out cute little sounds as his fingers tap furiously on the screen, using his whole body to help the car make turns. Taemin isn’t all that much into racing games but watching Mark makes him really want to play one.

„This looks fun.” He comments when Mark crashes his car on the rail for the nth time.

„It is. Want to try hyung?”

„Sure. Thanks.” Taemin takes the phone from Mark and starts a new game. For a total beginner he’s pretty good at it and as time passes he notices Mark getting more and more anxious beside him.

„You’re gonna beat my record score at this point, hyung.” Mark pouts. „It took me like 2 months to get it.”

Taemin laughs, loud and pleased. „Tell me what it is and I’ll make sure to crash the car before I get too near.”

The door to the waiting room opens then and Kai steps in, scanning each person before his eyes land on Mark. He walks up to them and nudges Mark’s shoe with his foot.

„It’s your turn Markie.”

„Oh, okay.” Mark stands up and then looks back at Taemin with the epitome of puppy eyes. „It’s 100572. Promise you won’t beat it hyung?”

Taemin lifts one hand and places the other on his heart. „Scout’s honour.” he says and gets an adorable snicker in return.

Mark leaves and Kai drops in his place on the couch before leaning back and closing his eyes. „I’m exhausted. Could fall asleep right now.”

„It’s okay.” Taemin says and runs his fingers over Kai’s stiff, gelled up hair. „Take a nap, I’ll wake you up if you’re needed.”

Kai only grunts in response, probably halfway to the dreamland already. Taemin returns his attention to the phone and suddenly a bad idea pops into his head. He knows it’s bad and yet he finds himself considering it. He tells himself he just wants to check if Mark kept the emoticon he added last week when he minimises the game and opens the texting app.

It’s there.

 _Taeminie hyung_ ♥️ is there, bright and proud and his heart does this weird squeezy thing again. Before he can stop himself he taps on his name to open their conversation and his eyes widen in shock when he notices another unsent message, a much longer one this time.

_Hi hyung. Wanna go shopping with me tmrw?  
_ _Taeyong hyung’s bday is in a couple of months and I thought I could buy him sth really cool while we’re abroad. I could use a second opinion tho haha. And I_

The message stops abruptly, like Mark didn’t finish writing it or deleted the rest. Taemin wonders what came after the _And I_. The message is already awfully long, it’s almost more like a letter than a text. He also doesn’t understand why Mark felt the need to explain himself so much, the ‘wanna go shopping with me’ part would be more than sufficient. It’s like Mark thought he needed a really good reason to invite Taemin or he would say no. It really doesn’t sit well with him.

He purses his lips and stabs Kai with his elbow. „Jongin-ah.”

Kai stirs, groans and pitifully rubs the stabbed place on his arm.

Right. He was sleeping. Taemin feels bad about waking him up but since he’s already awake... „Jonginie. Are you listening?”

„Whass’it?” Kai rasps, rubbing his face tiredly.

„I’ve got a question. Did Mark tell you anything about me by any chance?” he asks. „Like, do I make him uncomfortable or something?

When Kai’s eyes finally open it’s to give Taemin a weirded out look. „No. If anything he seems to like you a lot. Whenever we hang out he always tells me to ask you to join us.”

„Always?” Taemin’s eyebrows shoot up. „You mean this happens often?

„Uh, yeah.”

Taemin thinks about all the other unsent messages that he never got to read. „Why doesn’t he ask me himself?”

„I dunno. It _is_ kinda weird now that you mention it.” Kai yawns and lets his eyes flutter closed again.

Taemin rubs the back of his neck and sighs. He doesn’t know why this bothers him so much. Mark really doesn’t seem to dislike him but there’s something obviously stopping him from treating him normally. Is he intimidated? Taemin thought they were way past the big senior bullshit but maybe he was wrong. Maybe he’s still in the celebrity category in Mark’s brain, instead of a bandmate or a friend. This thought kind of stings.

On their way back home Taemin gets determined to start making more effort in his friendship with Mark. If Mark is too scared to ask him to hang out then Taemin is more than fine with doing it for him.

„Hey, Mark.”

Mark lifts his head and pulls an earphone out. „Yea hyung?”

„You busy later? I was thinking of going shopping after the dinner. There’s enough time before our next schedule.”

„Um, no I’m free. Is there anything specific on your mind?”

„Not really. Just thought I could buy some cool stuff here, something I wouldn’t be able to get in Korea. Maybe I could buy someone a present?” The similarities with Mark’s text are deliberate. Taemin doesn’t think Mark will catch on so fast but he wants to at least make him suspicious.

And it seems to work. Mark’s lips part slightly as he tries to read Taemin, staring at him for what feels like ages. Taemin doesn’t know if he ends up drawing any conclusions or just gives up when he smiles and nods. „Sounds good hyung. Text me when you want to leave the hotel.”

It happens a few more times after that. Taemin borrows the phone from Mark to play the racing game and there’s always an unsent message waiting for him in the app. Taemin then asks Mark if he wants to hang out to do exactly what was written in the text. By the third time Taemin is completely sure that Mark caught on and knows very well what’s going on.

He expects Mark to stop leaving the messages for him because now that he’s aware Taemin is reading them the logical thing would be to just start texting him like a normal person. But Mark doesn’t stop. He even shows Taemin the pattern to unlock his phone so that he can grab it whenever he feels like playing the game without having to ask.

As Taemin’s best friend, Kai notices there’s something weird going on between them and asks him once what’s his and Mark’s deal. Taemin just shrugs and doesn’t reply because he doesn’t really know the answer to that himself anymore.

A few weeks later they’re back in Korea and when they’re in the practice room Taemin reads a message on Mark’s phone saying he wants to go grab ice-cream together after the dance practice. And so, an hour and a half later, he’s out with Mark again.

It’s different this time. Taemin doesn’t know what changed but Mark is kind of tense, and jumpy, and distracted, and when he smiles it doesn’t really reach his eyes. He’s visibly trying to act normal but Taemin knows him well enough now to know that something’s wrong.

His first thought is that maybe Mark is feeling unwell and doesn’t want to back out on their plans but when he asks Mark if he wants to call it a day he gets this panicked look in return and a shake of a head, along with an assurance that he’s completely fine.

After an hour of trying to figure out what’s going on Taemin is at loss. Mark is still acting weird and he doesn’t know what else to do. They’re sitting on a bench in a park, not even really talking anymore because Mark is not feeling very chatty right now and Taemin has run out of conversation ideas.

He puts his hands on the bench to change his position a bit before he gets a sore ass but is surprised when his left palm lands on something smooth and cold instead. He looks down and sees Mark’s phone, lying innocently right between their hips. He glances briefly at Mark but he’s not paying him any attention. Taemin knows that the phone has to be out for a reason though.

He spreads his legs to sit more comfortably and his knee bumps into Mark’s thigh. He picks the phone up, unlocks it and goes straight to the texting app to check if Mark somehow managed to leave him another message already.

Bingo.

_Hyung...  
_ _Hyung I hope you already know._  
 _I really really like you a lot.  
_ _Please go out with me?_

Taemin gasps quietly and his eyes immediately fly to Mark again.

Mark, on the other hand, is very much NOT looking at him. He’s motionless like a stone figure, staring straight ahead, face pale and completely terrified. His hands are balled up into fists so tight his knuckles are white and Taemin can feel him tremble where their legs are touching.

„Mark...”

Taemin’s voice makes Mark flinch. He manages to keep himself together for a couple more seconds but then just breaks apart, pulls his knees up to his chest and hides his face in his arms, his whole frame visibly shaking now.

„No, Mark, it’s okay...” Taemin feels like his heart is going to beat out of his chest. He lifts his hand and places it softly on Mark’s arm, careful not to startle him. „Look at me.”

Mark shakes his head. „C-can’t.”

Taemin moves his hand to soothingly run his fingers through Mark’s hair before stopping on his nape. „It’s really okay. Look at me please?”

Mark doesn’t lift his head right away but he doesn’t shake it either so Taemin guesses he’s just working up to it. He waits patiently and after a few more seconds is rewarded with the sight of Mark’s vulnerable looking face. His eyes are red and wet, downcast and shifty, like he keeps trying to look at Taemin but ends up chickening out every time.

Taemin gently cups Mark’s cheeks in his hands and uses his thumbs to wipe away the tears under his eyes. „Please don’t cry, you’re breaking my heart.” He combs Mark’s hair away from his face, slow and soft and then leans forward, pulled like a magnet. Before he can get too close he catches himself and quickly pulls away. „Shit, you don’t even know-... I want to kiss you so bad right now. I swear to God if only we weren’t in public... I really don’t want to get us in trouble.”

Mark’s big, teary eyes finally meet his. He stares at Taemin wordlessly, like he can’t believe what he just heard, like he’s repeating the words in his head over and over again to make sure he didn’t misunderstand any of them.

It actually physically hurts Taemin to keep his hands from grabbing Mark and pulling him in to mush their lips together. „I mean it. This park sucks, want to go to my place to make out?” he’s completely serious but he says it with a mischievous little smile because he really needs Mark to stop looking so devastated.

And it works. The corners of Mark’s mouth quirk up hesitantly, before he chokes out a laugh, his cheeks blushing. He wipes his face with his sleeve and then looks at Taemin again incredulously. „I thought-. I thought there was no way-.”

„You thought I’d miss out on dating the Mark Lee? No way.”

„It’s _you_ that is-. I’m just-. _me_.”

„You’re amazing.” Taemin says, leaving no room for argument. He reaches out for Mark’s hand and laces their fingers together. „Now. This whole phone thing you were doing was awfully cute but if we’re gonna date I’ll need you to talk to me like a normal human being. So.” Taemin wiggles in his seat and then looks at Mark expectantly. „Ask me again.”

Mark’s brows scrunch adorably in confusion before he understands what Taemin means. His hands start trembling nervously again, even though he already knows the answer will be positive. He shyly looks up at Taemin from under his lashes and wets his lips. „Will you-... Will you go out with me?”

Taemin beams at him with a smile so bright, honest and _pretty_ Mark actually whimpers. He can’t believe that this is all happening, that it’s not just a beautiful dream.

„It would be my pleasure.” Taemin replies before cupping Mark’s cheeks again and diving in for a kiss. And, just like a moment ago, he stops himself before their lips can actually touch. He pulls away, groans in annoyance and slams his forehead on the backrest of the bench. „This is torture. There better really be some paparazzi hiding in the bushes so I’m not holding myself back for nothing.”

Mark stares at him for a few seconds before suddenly jumping to his feet, positively vibrating. „We can-. Do you still want to go to your place to make out hyung?” his voice trails off, the last two words barely audible. His cheeks are bright red and his gaze drops in embarrassment.

Taemin blinks in awe. „...on the other hand, I think you should go back to texting. I think I underestimated your real life cuteness by a whole lot.”

Mark gets even redder, stomps his feet in place with a whine. „Hyung.”

„You stop it right now. Hyung will get a heart attack.”

„Hyung..”

„Ow, call an ambulance Markie, I can feel it coming.”

„Hyung!”

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fic just randomly came to me and I actually like it a lot?? It might actually be one of my favourite works, I really hope you guys like it too!  
> Please leave a comment with your thoughts if you enjoyed it, it means a lot 🥺  
> Thanks for reading !


End file.
